


Il Sole

by Romennim



Series: Attrazione Gravitazionale [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli è il tuo sole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Sole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732709) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Fíli è il tuo sole. Potrebbe sembrare banale, ma come chiami il centro della tua vita, l'essere verso cui graviti inevitabilmente?

Fíli è gioia e risate e capelli d'oro e baci nel buio. È il tuo sole e ti riporta sempre a casa.  _È_ la tua casa. Non c'è vita senza di lui.

Non importa quello che pensa tuo zio, cosa tutti pensano sia meglio per te. Questa vita ti ha già tolto troppo, ma Fíli... Fíli è tuo; è nelle tue ossa, nel tuo sangue. Fíli è la tua casa e tu non lo lascerai andare.


End file.
